The Taming of a Dragon
by Dragon Eyes2
Summary: Can this new girl at Hogwarts tame the horible dragon? Or will he tame her? Please R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters in this story, except Missy Mcra. There's bound to be a few others later on but Meh. Please don't sue me, it's not worth the time or money you would be putting into it.   


The Taming of a Dragon

By Lioness Panthera   
  
  


Prologue:   
  
The day I went to stay with my friend Bev was a peculiar day indeed. I remember it quite clearly. It was awfully warm that September day and it really did feel like trouble was in the air. It was something I hadn't ever felt in my life or that I had thought I'd ever felt. At about eleven that night a man who never said his name came to the house I was spending the night at. He said my Mother and Grandmother had died just an hour earlier from a brutal fire. Everyone told me that the fire was an accident and that there had been nothing they could do to stop it. They also said that if I hadn't been away at a friends house I too would be dead. But I never believed them or at least not the part about it being an accident. My mother was a Wizard and was never that foolish to leave a gas fire on. After the accident the police had kept me away from my house, they didn't want me anywhere near the area for some odd reason. The funny thing is they didn't even look like American police when they'd came to my friend Bev's place to retrieve me. They spoke with funny English accents. This man named Author Weasley was the one who spoke to me most often, he never did tell me where he was from only that I was being sent away to the safest place on earth. 

Well I think I've talked long enough and now I also think it's time I told you who I am before I continue with this story. So your not so confused. My name is Missourie Mcra but everyone just calls me Missy in fact that's what most of my papers are made out as Missy Mcra. I'm sixteen years old and have live over in America since I was about a year old. My mother was a Wizard, the only on in the family. My Grandmother was... what's that word again? Oh right now I remember Muggle. However she herself was very interested in the art, and so when I turned eleven my mother started to train the both of us as Wizards. That's one thing I don't think those people understand at all. They all speak to me as if I have no clue what they are were but after the second day of the Weasley questioning I had it figured out. They thought I didn't know what I was and I had no Wizardry talent what so ever. But that's a load of hogwash. I know what I am. I'd better continue. Sorry about that. Well after I figured out who they were I snuck out of the place they had been keeping me and made my way up to where my house was. It was really rather normal looking on the outside. My house that is. So I walked closer to and found that is wasn't really there. It was a bubble type of thing that on the outside make a house look normal. I walked through the front door and I mean right through and found my mothers beautiful china in pieces on the hard wood floor. The part of the stair case that lead up to second and third floor was missing so all that was there was twelves steps that lead to nowhere. I walked further into the house making my way to the kitchen where there was a coffee cup that still had my mother's lipstick on it, and a new paper that said. "Sirus Black spotted." I was going to travel further into the house when I heard the voice of Author Weasley coming up the back steps of the house, so I ran back to the place where I was kept like a caged animal, soon to find that I was on my way to Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft.   
  
  


My mother had left specific instructions of where I was to go if here or my Grandmother were unable to take care of me. She wrote in her will that I was to go to Albus Dumbledore and he would know what to do with me. It kind of made me feel weird hear my mother say 'He would know what to do with me.' but that wasn't the worst part. The ministry of magic had decided that I was to be given an identity so people wouldn't be curious as to who I was. They kept my name but when I went to the school I was to say I was a transfer student from another school, I can't every remember the name of it. They were afraid I wouldn't fit in at the school because I hadn't ever been at any school like this. My mother home schooled me, but they didn't even know that. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter One   


Missy Mcra walked up the stone steps of Hogwarts. It was her first day at the school and she already had a busy schedule. She was to report to professor Dumbledore's office the moment she got in. From there she wasn't sure what she was to be doing, but felt it would be busy. The moment she walked into the actual school Professor MaGonnergal was all over her. Making sure her every whim was taken care of. Once that was done and over with she directed Missy to Dumbledore's Study where she was taken in and told to wait while the Professor went in to make sure everything was ready for Missy. 

After a while she returned and took a hold of Missy hand taking her into a room that was mainly dark but sitting of a stool was an old ratty looking Wizards hat. Professor McGonagall took the ratty old hat from the stool, and stood there as if Missy was to know what to do. 

"Are you going to stand there all day girl?" She questioned, but continued before Missy could say a word. "Well sit on the stool you silly girl." She instructed. Missy sat down on the chair. He feet just touched the hard ground. Professor McGonagall was about to put the wizards' hat on her head when Missy jumped from the chair. 

"You are not putting that flea-infested cap on my head." She said point blank. 

"Ms. Mcra would you please sit back on the stool. I will explain to you what is going to happen." She said. Missy looked hesitant for a moment then sat upon the chair. Once settled on the chair the Professor began to explain how it would work, and by the end Missy looked so bored out of her mind that she wouldn't have cared. With a single tap the hat came alive and started to speak. Missy jumped a little but listen carefully to its unique song: 

'A thousand years or more ago, 

When I was newly sewn. 

There lived four wizards of renown, 

whose names are still well known: 

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor, 

Fair Ravenclaw from glen, 

Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad, 

Shrewd Slytherin, from Fen. 

They shared a wish, a hop, a dream, 

They hatched a daring plan 

To educate young sorcerers   


Thus, Hogwarts School began.' 

The hat stopped for a pause long enough for Missy to speak. 

"Does it ever shut up?" She comments, saying with all her body langue that this didn't me anything to her. Not what it had meant to all those who sat with the old wizard's hat on their heads before her. The Professor gave her a hushing looking and Missy just rolled her eyes and the old hat kept talking.   


"Now each of these four founders 

Formed their own house, for each 

Did value different virtues 

In the ones they had to teach. 

By Gryffindor, the bravest were 

Prized far beyond the rest; 

For Ravenclaw, the cleverest 

Would always be the best; 

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were 

Most worthy of admission; 

And power-hungry Slytherin 

Loved those of great ambition. 

While still alive they divided 

Their favorites form the throng, 

Yet how to pick the worthy ones 

When they were dead and gone? 

'Twas Gryffindor who found the way, 

He whipped me off his head 

The founders put some brains in me 

So I could choose instead!'   


"Oh great my fate is in the hands of a piece of fabric that is more than a thousand years old. Am I the only one who sees a problem with this?" Missy cut the hat off suddenly with her comment. She received a quick slap upside the head from the Professor, then the hat went on.   


'Now slip me sung about your ears, 

I never yet been wrong, 

I'll have a look inside your mind 

All tell where you belong!'   


And with that the Professor placed the hat on Missy head and waited. 

"Ah Missourie what an interesting name for a girl with your mind. Just like your father I can see that very clearly, but there is a lot of your mother in you to girl. Such a hard choice to make, you would do well in either one. Ravenclaw or Gryffindor? GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled out causing Missy to fall right off her chair. 

"Ah. You'll now be apart of my house Ms. Mcra." Professor McGonagall. 

"Oh gee. I can hardly contain my excitement in." Missy said with a venomous voice full of sarcasm. 

"Well your just going to have to try." Replied the Professor in a similar voice.   



	3. Chatper Three

Chapter Three

  
  
  


Professor McGonnagall walked four or more paces ahead of Missy, as they moved quickly through the school and a short tour, while on their way to Gryffindor Common room.

"The passage to your right leads to my Transfiguration. I believe you have that class on Thursdays with the Hufflepuff's." She said, in a monotone. Missy didn't bother replying. She was to busy looking at the marvelous tapestries that lined the corridors of every hall. She stopped for a moment to look more closely as a picture of a knight riding on his beautiful white stallion. The picture had High Mountains in the back ground and it, the Knight was placed on a hill in the very front. Missy was so captured by the picture that Professor McGonnagall was now way past her usual four paces, but Missy didn't really care, there was just something about that picture that reminded her of something. Something she had long since forgotten. Suddenly the Knight bowed graciously at her causing her to jump back and let out a small scream. Professor McGonnagall who was now walking back toward her heard it and moved a little quicker.

"Miss Mcra?" She asked with a hint of inpatients in her voice.

"The paint it moved!" She said fully astonished by the sight.

"Well of course it moves Miss Mcra. You wouldn't expect them to sit still all day." She said while taking Missy's arm and leading her down the hall much faster. Missy was starting to get the hint that maybe she shouldn't argue with this teacher. She obviously wasn't going to budge with her attitude. After a few moments of silence Missy had another question. 

"Professor?" She asked in a sweet voice. 

"Yes, Miss Mcra?" She replied back, as she started to slow down her walking pace.

"My Mother went to this school didn't she?" Missy asked.

"Yes, she did. She was one of our best students, even with the fact that she was muggle born. Some days we wonder if she was or wasn't a muggle." McGonnagall replied with a sigh. She almost sounded as if it made her sad to talk about Missy mother, and her passing.

"Professor? Do you know who my father was? The hat said that I would do well in either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor." She said with assurance in her voice.

"Your father never went to Hogwarts." Professor McGonnagall said flatly then picked the pace back up. Missy almost had to run just to keep up with her at times. Suddenly the Professor came to a stop in front of a painting of a fat lady. Missy looked around and noted to herself that it was a dead-end. 

"Professor, did we take a wrong turn?" She said with smugness in her voice. 

"Viceroy." Was all she said. Missy didn't understand at all, but then the paint of the fat lady opened up revealing a hole in the wall, leading somewhere. The Professor went into the hole that suddenly became a room with couches and chairs all around. There was a fire roaring, in one corner, while everything was covered in red and gold. The place gave on a warm homely feeling. Make Missy feel kind of weird. She noticed that the room was empty, except for a cat siting quietly in a chair. McGonnagall let Missy have a moment to take in everything, then she was up a spiraling stair case that lead to dormitories. 

"This side is the girl's dorm rooms. Girls stay on their side and boys on their own. We don't allow, sharing of rooms or anything at this school." She said laying out the strict rules. Then continued talking. " I have placed you in a room with all seventh years, because it would be unfair to you to sleep with the first years." With those words' Missy realized something.

"Am I being placed with first years?"

"Why wouldn't you? You have no magical training so that is where you ought to be." McGonnagall replied while opening a door into a bed room. "This will be your room. You're sharing with three other girls. You'll meet them at dinner." She said while picking up a robe that had been carelessly thrown onto the floor. "Now tomorrow you start classes. Will give you today to get settled into your new living arraignments." She said then headed back out the door. Missy ran after her, when everything finally clicked into her thick scull. 

"Professor, I insist that you allow me to take my O.W.L's." She said while standing at her door. 

"You insist? Miss Mcra, what makes you think you have the knowledge to be with your actual grade level?" Professor McGonnagall said, but she didn't wait for a replied, she simply left the Gryffindor Tower. Missy stood there for only a short moment, then she entered her new bed room. It was much larger then the one she had at home, but that was because there were four, four-poster double beds in the room, along with dressing tables, a large oak dresser, a changing screen for each member of the room and a bathroom. Missy looked for the empty bed that was in the darkest corner of the room. She had to have been twenty feet from the nearest window. She laid down onto the bed for what she thought was only a moment, but before she knew what happened, she heard the door opening up to the room and a young girl with a book back come in. She dropped the book back on the floor and it made a huge thump, then she fell back onto her bed and sighed. Missy didn't make a sound but some how she knew someone else was in the room with her.

Instantaneously she sat straight up on the edge of the bed.

"Lavender is that you?" She asked out toward the darkness, but still Missy stayed completely still. She didn't breathe or even blink. 

"I know someone is here. I can see your figure outline by the light. Come out and show yourself before I cast a spell on you." The girl said without a hint of fear in her voice. Missy wasn't sure what she should do. Then she heard it. The sound of a wand being pulled from underneath a cloak. 

"Please don't pull your wand out." She heard herself say in a voice barely louder then a whisper.

"Who are you and why are you in my room?" The girl replied in a horse voice. Missy knew that this was the best time to tell this girl. "I'm your new roommate." She said as cheerfully as she could. Even tho she disliked the idea of sharing a room with anyone. Missy stepped out of the shadows and showed herself to the girl. For the first time she got a good look as the girl. She was a normal height for a girl about seventeen. Only an inch or two shorter then Missy herself. She had long brown hair that seemed to do whatever it pleased even with, what looks like an attempt to calm it. Her eyes were gray, and she seemed to have this feel about her. As if she knew everything in the world. 

"What's your name?" Missy said, before the girl could say a word.

"Hermione Granger." The girl replied, she tried to get another word out but Missy kept going.

"Muggle or Pure-blood?" She barked this time.

"Shouldn't I be asking the questions?" Hermione snapped back at the girl.

"Fine ask away."

"Why have I never seen you here before?"

"I just arrived earlier today." Missy answered moving closer to the girl.

"So why aren't you sharing with the first years?" Hermione said back.

"Professor McGonnagall thought it would be a bad idea to put a seventeen-year-old with a bunch of eleven year olds. Not fair to anyone." 

"Are you a transfer student?" Hermione asked even tho she knew it was a stupid question.

"No, I just ended up here." She replied. Hermione looked at the girl for a long moment then held out her hand and smiled.

"I'm Hermione Granger and you are?" She said giving of this vibe of wanting to be friends.

" Missourie Mcra, but my friends call me Missy." She said then took the hand and shook it.

"Well Missy welcome to Hogwarts!" Hermione said then grabbed her arm and pulled out the door.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:

  
  


"Wait where are we going?" Asked Missy as she was being pulled down the stairs to her common room.

"Lunch, silly! Oh we might be able to catch Ron and Harry." She said picking up the speed. 

"Who are Ron and Harry?" Missy asked while trying to keep up.

"They're my best friends. Oh you'll like them a lot! Trust me." Was all she said. The girls were walking around the corner not paying much attention to anyone when. Hermione was so busy chat up a storm with Missy that she walked right into a broad chest.

"Watch were your going Granger!" The guy yelled out. Missy herself jumped back when the male voice yelled. Hermione just shrugged it off and kept walking.

"Yeah that's right don't apologize for getting your mudblood dirty on me!" He yelled as the girls walked off. Hermione stopped for a split second and breathed pretty deep. Missy looked back at the male and could only tell that he was smiling, waiting for her reaction. Hermione then started walking again. Missy had to run just to catch her again.

"What was that all about?" She asked when she knew she was out of hearing range of anyone. 

"Oh that? That was just Hogwarts loud mouth know-it all pure blood son of a bitch." Hermione said with a grand smile on her face. Missy looked quite confused by what she said. Hermione caught the look and smiled.

"Sorry I forgot you don't know much about this place. That was Draco Malfoy. He thinks he's gods' gift to humanity." Missy looked as she completely understood what Hermione just told her.

"Aren't all teenaged boys like that?" She said with a small smile.

"Yes but I don't think any of them are as bad as Malfoy. He really does think too highly of himself, I guess it part of his inflamed ego that well nobody has really been able to stop." She said with a large sigh.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Malfoy comes from an old line of Wizards and well he has a rather large problem with people who aren't as pure as he." Hermione tried to explain but knew she was doing a bad job of it. 

"What's the difference? Between everyone? They all go to the school doesn't that make them all Wizards just as pure as him?" Missy replied.

"Well I suppose yes it does, but you see some Wizarding families brake apart and someone may marry, someone who is muggle born and as no magic in them. Then there are also muggles who have that great gift, and become Wizards." Hermione paused and looked at Missy hoping she understood what she was taking about. 

"I get it! So he's a pure blood and doesn't like you because you're not!" Missy shrieked sounding very proud of herself for figuring it out. Hermione looked stunned.

'How did she know I was a muggle?' Hermione thought to herself. Missy looked at her face and realized herself she had caught the girl really off guard.

"I was just guessing." Missy said, hoping she had just hurt her new friend's feelings. 

"How did you come to that conclusion pray, tell?" Hermione said trying not to sound mad, but fail at it. 

"Well that guy, back there. He called you a Mudblood was it? And well I just went from there. Did I get it wrong? I'm really sorry I didn't mean to offend you in any way Hermione." Missy said pleadingly for her forgiveness. Hermione looked at Missy totally taken back by the girl. She hadn't realized herself what a mean person she had sounded like when she said that to her.

"Oh Missy I'm sorry you shocked me. That's all. I'm not use to people blurting things out all of a sudden. They normally wait and say behind my back or something." Hermione answered soothingly to Missy who again had that puzzled look on her face. 

"Why don't people tell you things to your face?" Missy asked then realized what a stupid question that was.

"Well last year I was a Prefect and this year I'm well Head Girl. So people won't say things to me because they think that I might take points away from them." She said as she pushed open the door to the dinning hall and the smell of delicious food hit both girls in the face. Missy's stomach growled slightly at the smell of the food and she realized just how hungry she really was. Hermione grabbed her by the arm and ran over to this long table were a bunch of students sat talking amongst themselves.

"Morning 'Mione." A girl with bright red hair said while holding a piece of toast in her on hand. 

"Hey Ginny." Hermione replied as she sat down with Missy by her side.

Everyone stopped eating at the table and look at Missy. They all had this look of complete and udder confusion on their faces. Missy tried to go about her normal routine but was finding it really hard with what felt like a billion eyes watching her. She picked up a piece of toast of the large plate in the middle and put it on her plate then took the knife in, her one hand that had started to shake like mad, and tried to put some of the apple jam on her food put couldn't, because of the eyes watching her every single move. Hermione had forgotten that nobody new anything about her or why she was here. She had forgotten that Missy was a new student and was now eating her own breakfast while trying to talk to a confused Ginny. Missy was trying so hard to control her shaking hand but it just wasn't working for her. She leaned forward to pick up a few slices of bacon off the tray when her arm knocked over a fresh glass of pumpkin juice. This got Hermione attention, due to the problem that the juice had slowly spread to her spot at the table and her hand was getting sticky and wet. Missy looked as his she was ready to cry now and Hermione finally clued in.

"Oh Missy don't worry about it was just an accident." Hermione said softly to the girl who looked so scared that she might just die. Missy didn't reply she just wanted to run from that room and hid in a closet or something. 

"Missy I'd like you to meet Ginny. She Ron's little sister." Hermione said quickly trying to make everything all right with Missy. Ginny held out her hand to Missy and smiled. 

"Hello." Ginny said. 

"Hi." Was all Missy could say back. A few heads turned when they heard her voice. 

"I'm Ginny Weasley, and I'm a sixth year at Hogwarts. What year are you going to be in?" She asked. 

"There putting me in first year, but I don't think I'll be there long." She said with a smile. 

"Wait are you Missy Mcra?" Ginny said with a smile?

"Yes. How did you know my name?" Missy asked now back to her normal confused look. 

"My father was on of the men who brought you here! He told me you'd be coming sometime soon!" She said with a gleeful smile. Other people were making their way over to the group as they talked. Most were noticing that Missy didn't have any British accent. 

"Oh this is Lavender and Parvati. They share the room with us!" Hermione said when the two girls came closer.

"Hi nice to meet you." Missy said starting to relax a little more.

"You're an American!" Parvati screeched happily. Missy looked at everyone who had now become very interested in hearing about the American.

"I really hate to say this but I'm not an American. I'm a Canadian. I was actually born here in Britain, but my Mother wanted to move to Canada to be closer to her own mother who had moved there years before." Missy said with a smile. 

"Does it matter? You must know about all the latest styles!" Lavender said sounding very happy that this girl would be in their room. 

"Now, now girls. Don't make Missy feel like she has to know everything about that type of thing." Hermione said, she almost soundly like she didn't want Missy to get involved with the girls. 

"Oh Hermione, don't be such a spoiled sport!" Parvati said, then grabbed Lavender away from the table and walked out of the room. Hermione looked over at Missy and smiled. "Sorry about them." She said. "They have to get there hands on any new girl, and with the added bonus of where you're from makes you a big target." 

"Oh I don't mind. I do know a lot about the cloth's styles for over there. I know just about everything about Canada and the USA." She said sounding sad. 

"Don't worry Missy, you're gonna love it here!" She said. 

"I really hope so, because I have not where else to go." She said looking even more saddened. 

"Well lunch is almost over, and I should be getting to class. Will you be all right by yourself?" Hermione asked quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She said with a smile, then Hermione got up from her seat, and headed out the door. Missy was left alone at the table with no one to talk to, and no friend in sight. She pushed herself from the table and made her way out of the grand hall. She took a moment to admire the brilliant ceiling and how it looked just like the sky outside. She guessed to herself that it was a beautiful day out or it was just bewitched to look like it was nice out. She walked out of the hall and into a corridor, she went up the stair case that she and Hermione had taken then paused for a moment. She couldn't remember what direction they had come from, because she and Hermione had been chatting while they walked. Missy went one way she hoped would be right. 

"La, la, la where am I going?" She sang to herself as she walked further into the castle. She turned left and came across something that looked somewhat familiar. It was a stairwell she hoped led back to Gryffindor Tower. She felt a cold draft as she walked and had this strange feeling she shouldn't be going in that direction. She spun on her heals and headed back in the opposite direction. She knew she was almost there, because she could see a little light coming her way. Then she heard voices. The voices were talking very quietly but hey were still voices. Missy started to run to the opening to see three young men standing in front of her. 

"Oh thank god! I was starting to think this school was deserted or something." She said with a smile on her face happy to have found someone who could help her out.

The three just looked at her like she was an alien or something. Two of the people where kind of tall but more on the pudgy side.

"Wow they could use something fat free." Missy thought to herself. The other person was a girl. She was much shorter then Missy she, could have been pretty if she wasn't trying so hard. They kept the stare on Missy while she thought aimlessly to herself. Then snapped out of it. 

"So can one of you help me? I'm a little lost." She said keeping that smile on her face. The girl was about to say something when footsteps could be heard bounding down the stairs. The girl turned around and through her arms around the person neck even before they could reach the bottom stair. 

"That was fun." He said laughing to himself. "I just made Potter and Weasley so late for there next class. Thankfully it Snape." He continued to laugh not noticing the girl who was now really starting to feel awkward with standing there. Missy finally got a good look at the guy who stood before her not even noticing that she was standing there. He was very tall mostly like 6'4, maybe more. He had white blonde hair that he had slicked right back. She couldn't see his eyes, but she new they had to be cold. 

"Dray, we have a small problem." One of the pudgy boy's spoke up.

"Really and that would be?" He asked with a sneer. The boy pointed to Missy who stood there ready to scream and cry just to get away from them. They were really starting to creep her out. The tall blondes' eyes fallowed to where his minion was pointing to see Missy.

"Looks to me like we've got a spy. Potter or Weasley send you?" He said, in away that it made Missy feel like he was spitting fiery nails at her. 

"No." Missy said sternly making herself sound as calm as possible.

"Then why are you down here!" He practically yelled at her. Before Missy could respond, the boy was right by looking into her eyes. Missy could see the other three's attention growing more interested in what he might do to her. 

"I- I got lost." She stuttered. Now she was really starting to become afraid. The boy looked as if he might kill her the second she breathed wrong.

"I- I got lost." He tried to mimic in a pathetic little voice. "Tell me." He continued. "How does someone get lost at your age in this school?"

Missy looked at him lost for words.

"Well?" He asked. Missy had a single tear slip down her check. The boy raised his hand to her face. Missy was so afraid he was going to slap her or something. But all he did was wipe the tear away.

"Crying. The true sign of a weakling." He said to her. Missy finally had the courage to look at this boy and she could really tell he was dark and cruel. Missy got a sudden urge she had to fallow. She planted her hands on the boys' chest and pushed him as hard as she could. He wasn't expecting this and went flying backwards and Missy to a run for it. She ran up the staircase like she would have a stair-master when her mother and she went to the gym together. She could hear all four of the foot steps trying to catch up with her. Missy could see the door and was almost there. On the second to last step, her foot caught the edge of the stair case and she went toppling over onto the floor. Her jeans were now ripped at the knees and there was blood coming from it. She forearm hurt and so did her side. The four who were chasing her were now in sight. The blonde boy was in the lead and he looked mad. Missy was ready to scream when she heard someone's voice. 

"Are you all right?" The kind old voice asked. Missy looked up to see an old man wearing a pointy hat and long beautiful dress robes. He had long white hair and a long while beared. He spectacles were crescent-shaped moons, and his eyes were a bright blue. Suddenly she heard the footsteps come to a stop and standing in the door way was the group who frightened her so much. 

"Ah Pansy, Draco Crabe, Goyle. Shouldn't you all be in classes?" The kind old man asked.

"Yes Professor Dumbledore sir." The three the four said at once. 

"Draco? How about you?" He said looking at the tall blonde one, Missy had just knocked over, only moments earlier. Missy thought to herself for a second. " Hermione said he was mean, but I didn't think that mean." But her thoughts were cut off by his icy cold voice.

"Professor Snape asked me to find Potter and Weasley. I heard her scream and then came running. I guess the others heard it too." He said very convincingly. 

"Humph." The Professor said. "Very well. Off to class you four." He then turned and looked at Missy who was almost hiding behind his back. 

"Would you like me to help you find your common room Missy?" He asked sweetly. "Maybe help you clean your cuts." Missy nodded in agreement. She would really like to find that common room of hers.

  
  
  


After about 45 minutes she had returned to her common room all held up. The nurse Ms. Pomfrey said that she wouldn't have any scars but to be more carefully when taking the stairs. Professor Dumbledore, showed her how to get to her common room form every direction and easy ways to remember the ways. She was now sitting on her bed in the dorms staring off into space. She didn't feel like doing any more unpacking she just wanted to relax. When it hit her. She had something that not many others would have at the school. She looked around her room for her backpack. After only a minute of looking she had found it buried under some of her clothing that had yet to find a home. She sat down on the bed and pulled out a black shinny thing that was small and square. Missy opened it to show a nice lap top computer and soon she was typing away on it. She typed right throw dinner and was asleep before anyone came into the room.

  
  
  
  



	5. Chatper Five

Chapter: Five

  
  
  


A soft light bled through the window at the other end of the large dormitory. Most of the room was bright and cheery looking, except for that part in the far corner. The crimson drapes had been pulled over all the sides of the double bed. Nothing could be seen inside the drapes. Hermione rose quietly from her bed and smiled at herself. 

"It's going to be a beautiful day!" She thought happily to herself. Then got out of the bed. Both Parvati and Lavender had already gotten out of bed and were long gone. Hermione looked over to Missy's bed and thought just what everyone else had thought. She must already be up and gone. Hermione went about her normal morning business and was out of the room within twenty minutes. Time went by and nobody came back to the room, when there was a moaning sound coming from the bed everyone thought was empty. Inside Missy lay looking up at the high roof. She had been awake for all of a minute of so, but she was letting her eyes to stop being blurry, then sighed. She had one of the first good nights sleeps she had, had in what seemed like years. Every time she closed her eyes and the images of her mother and grandmother came hauntingly back to her, but for some odd reason they didn't come to her last night. She rolled over onto her stomach almost positive, she was going to back to sleep for another hour or so, when her knee collied with a hard object setting on her bed, with an old looking piece of paper. Missy sat up and moved her computer off her bed and placed it on the floor, then went and grabbed the piece of paper. When she put her hands on it if felt heavier then paper, she was use to and more crunchy. She looked down on it and listed was her timetable of the semester. She looked at the class and saw that she had Potions first thing on Thursday mornings with Professor Snape and the Slytherin first years followed by Transfiguration with the Hufflepuff's and a double class of something called Care of Magical Creatures for two classes in the afternoon. She looked down at her watch that read eight twenty-two, then to the timetable and saw that Potions started at eight-thirty. Missy groaned at the thought of having to be at class that early in the morning.

"Maybe I should just skip." She thought to herself. She had gotten into that bad habit back home when she didn't feel like going to a class in the morning she would just sleep in and go to the next one. Then she bolted right up and looked back at her watch.

"Shit!" She exclaimed and jumped out of the bed and ran around her side of the room like a mad man. She grabbed the first outfit she could find. It was a pair of worn tight jeans at hugged her hips really tightly and black tank top that had "New York" in shinny letters. She grabbed the robe she needed for class and her lap top and backpack then went running like mad out of the room and into the very empty common room then out the port hole to the corridor. She didn't even have time to do anything with her waist long brown hair but pull it into a ponytail while running to what she remembered as the direction of the dungeons. After getting her hair-tied back she looked down at her watch that was counting the seconds until 8:30. She knew she was going to be on time to this class. 

"It's my first day," She thought. "He'll understand." She ran down the stairs to his class room as the bell rang out loudly throughout the entire school. She looked down at her watch as she reached the door into her class room and it read 8:31.

"Whew, only a minute late for the class." She said the pushed open the door and made her way into the classroom. She was walking down the isle looking for a seat, when she heard a roar.

"You're late for my class!" The roar screamed at her. When she looked up, she saw a man in all black robes with shoulder length black greasy hair. His face as pale and he look like he was going to kill her. 

"Sorry sir, I wasn't very sure where this class was located." She said point blank, and honestly.

"What kind of incompetent fool, can't find my class room when they have been at the school for two months now!" He yelled not really at her, but more to the half-frightened class. 

"Well normally I would agree with you on that sir, but today is my first day." She said with a smile.

"Well normally, I would take five points away from anyone late for my class, but seeing as it your first day." He said trying to look sympathetic. Missy thought she was clear from his wrath when she heard him yell out,

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor!" Missy looked shocked!

"Fifteen points! How is that fair sir?! I was only a minute late!" She yelled back at him. 

"Well it is now 8:35 and you have yet to take your seat with your classmates, as well as that is not the approved outfit for this school." He said pulling back he sides of her robes so some of the class could see what she was waring. Most of them were shocked by what they saw. Didn't really matter, that they were a bunch of first years, they all were surprised by how her body was built. Snape looked at the class and all the whispers that were going stopped rather abruptly.

"Take a seat next to Millinda Jorbins." He snarled at her. Missy turned on her heals to look for the empty seat then sat down in to listen to the lesson. She was just getting comfortable in the seat when the dungeons' door opened up and a student came wondering in.

"Mr Flannigan?" Snape said in a clam voice, forcing Missy to look up at what was going to happen.

"At least I won't be the only in trouble today." She thought to herself, then continued to watch the scene play out. 

"Sorry sir, I slept in." He said then went and took his seat with a group of boys all wearing green on there robes.

"Very well, please try to be on time tomorrow." He said in a clam, decent voice as if he didn't care that the person way late. Missy didn't even think about what she was doing as she jumped out of her seat and looked at Snape.

"What the Hell! That not freaking fair!" She yelled out at him not really caring what people thought.

"Is there a problem Ms Mcra?" He growled back at her, eyes narrowing at hers.

"Yes there is a problem. You didn't even take a single point off that kid and he was almost ten minutes late for class, and you took 15 of me, just for being two minutes late!" She yelled at him, while make her way from the seat and into the isle so she could get closer to him. 

"Yes I know that. It was to teach you not to be late for my class!" He said back keeping his voice calm as the ocean.

"So you don't believe in simple warnings?" She questioned back at him.

"Not for people of your age. At 17 you should know how to be on time and wear the proper clothing." He said still remaining calm but his eyes where like black fire from anger. 

"And this is how a 17-year-old dresses where I'm from!" She said back starting to calm down a little. Snape looked at her for anther moment and smiled.

"Another 20 from Gryffindor and detention." Missy was about to object to what had been said when Snape cut her off. 

"Ms. Mcra, I suggest you shut your mouth before you have any more points taken away from your house." He said. Missy looked around then room and saw everyone in green smiling evilly at her and anyone and everyone in red where hoping she would stop yelling and give in. She held her head up high and walked back to her seat and sat down. Snape looked pleased with himself for winning that argument then went on to teach the class. Missy sat there with her arms crossed over her chest not really paying any attention at all to what was being said to the class. Every now and then she would hear. "This will be on your final exam." But she didn't copy it down or really listen to what Snape was saying. Everyone else in the class ears were perked up making sure they didn't miss a single word being said. Finally after what had seemed like hours of Snape blabbing on he stopped and handed out an assignment to the class. "You will work with the person sitting next to you." He said then turned and sat back at his own desk to observe the class at work. Missy partner looked shyly at her.

"Do you understand what he wants us to do?" She asked meekly.

"Yeah. Don't you?" She asked back to the girl.

"No, not really. I don't understand a lot of what's said in this class." 

"Here I'll help you. Millinda is it?"Missy asked. 

"Yeah but everyone normally calls me Milly."

"I'm Missy."

The girls set to work on what Snape had handed out and within ten minutes Missy was sitting back on the chair smirking away. Snape was watching all of the Slytherin's work loudly with each other trying to figure out how to make the potion work. While yelling out at the quiet Gryffindor's to be quiet. His eyes wandered over to where Missy was sitting with her hands behind her head and leaning back on the chair. Her shirt that read 'New York', in shimmering letters was showing fully and the letters caught what little light was in the room making it glow like the look on her face. Snape through his chair back at the wall, startling everyone in the room. He stalked over to Missy, who hadn't moved a muscle. Even with the chair banging into the wall. 

"What are you doing?" Snape snarled yet again at her. 

"Relaxing. I was thinking of catching a few winks but hadn't really decided when you so rudely came over to my desk." She said in a very snobbish voice. The entire room filled with whispers and odd looks, while Missy just sat there. 

"Why aren't you working on your potion?" He asked back.

"Because it took me all of ten minutes to create. Well it would have only taken me five, but I was helping Milly understand what to do." Missy said looking up at Snape with even more of a smile on her face. 

"Millinda, fill that glass with the potion and drink it!" Snape ordered of the girl. She looked a little frightened to be drinking the blue stuff, and looked to Missy for support, but she was staring at Snape with a smile on her face. 

Millinda filled the glass with the blue liquid and drank it back in one chug. Everyone could tell by the look in Snape's eye he was waiting for something to happen, and Millinda looked at Missy with a smile.

"Well I see you got that one right." He said with a glum look on his face, like he wanted Millinda to turn bright green from drinking it. 

"I can get anything right you ask me." Missy said with her own smug smile on her face. 

"Oh really. Lets have a pop quiz that only you need to take." He said with his own evil smile. 

"What would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" He asked. Missy didn't even bat an eye she said in a very cold calm voice. "Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death." Snape looked a little shocked then smiled and continued. 

"Find me a bezoar." He said blankly.

"Find me a goat and a knife and I'll get the bezoar stone." She said now getting more cocky as the question came at her. 

"What does a bezoar stone do?" 

"It will save you from most poisons." 

"What's the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" He spate at her now growing angrier with every question asked.

"They're the same plate, which also goes by the same aconite." Snape grabbed Missy by her arm and started dragging her out of the class room. He was holding her arm with an amazingly tight grip, and before he left he looked at everyone in the class.

"If anyone makes so much as a peep while I'm gone I will have them expelled." He kept moving while Missy's robes started to fall off her body. He marched her up the dungeon's stairs and onto the main floor. Missy vaguely remembered where she was going as she was pulled through the corridors. Snape stopped suddenly.

"Where did you learn all that?" He barked at her. 

"My mother has been teaching me since I was eleven!" She snarled back at him. Snape was really starting to hurt her arm as she was being pulled once more. He didn't realize this but he also had a huge chunk of her hair in his hand, which was making this whole experience seem much, much worse. When Snape came to a stop once more in front of a door and with one hand he opened it and dragged Missy into the room. The teacher at the other end stood abruptly at the intrusion into her class room.

"Professor Snape, what the matter." She asked sounding annoyed that his problem couldn't have waited for another time. 

"May I speak with you, in the hall?" He said letting go of Missy's arm with more of a push to get her away from him. The Professor left the room with Snape rather quickly and Missy was left standing there. She looked a round and realized Snape had left her in a full class. She looked around the room and found a face she knew rather well and the face looked back at her extremely worried. Missy just waved her hand and wondered back to stand near the door. Everyone was looking at her, until the door slammed open again just barely missing Missy's arm. 

"Class is demised, earlier today students. Please go back to your common room's and wait for, your next class to start." The Professor said. Missy looked at her and realized that it was McGonnagall. Snape had left and they were alone. 

"Professor Snape said that, you were causing problems in his class." McGonnagall said with a sour face. Missy was about to defend herself when McGonnagall cut her off. "He also said you knew potions that not even some of his second years know. Is this true?" She asked.

"Yes. My mother started teaching me when I was eleven. She was teaching both me and her mother. I was at year seven when she died." Missy said with a some what sad face. This being the first time that she had said anything about her mother being dead.

"So that's why you tried to insist on take your O.W.L's." McGonnagall said letting her face soften much more. 

"I think that it could be arranged for you to take your test over the next few days." Missy face went bright and started smiling.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes really. You will be transferred into seventh year today, and tomorrow you will start classes. You just need to tell me what classes you want to take." Professor McGonnagall said. Missy just smiled and looked truly happy for the first time in a long time. She was now going to be at the right grade level and hopefully never see Snape again. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six: Detentions's for All

  
  
  


Missy was sitting on her bed brushing her hair, while she hummed softly to herself. She was by herself in the room, and could do pretty much anything she wanted. That is until she heard a tapping sound at the window. She got off her bed, and flung her long hair over her shoulder and went to the window. Outside was a scrawny looking barn owl. She opened the window and the bird flew into the room and landed on Hermione's bed. 

"Crap." Was all Missy said as she took at giant leap onto the bed hoping the catch the darn animal. But just her luck he flew away. She ran round the room trying to catch the bird but every time she came within inches of the bird it flew away. Missy reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand in a fit of fury. She aimed the wand and started to say those magic words.

"Petrificus Tota..." She would have gotten the words out and had the bird in a full body bind, if it wasn't for the creaking of the dorm room door. Hermione stood at the door almost shocked out of her wits. There was Missy's wand pointed at some unknown force.

"Missy!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"I was trying to rid the world of a barn owl, who invites its self into other peoples spaces." She said sounding very aggravated by the intrusion.

"What do you mean?"

"The damn owl flew in when I opened the window and now it won't leave." Missy said.

"Well did you take the letter off his leg?" Hermione asked like she was stating the obvious.

"Why would anyone put a letter on an owl's leg?" Missy asked back, while rolling her eyes like it was the most preposterous thing she had ever heard. Hermione just smiled and remember what Professor McGonnagall had just told her a few minutes earlier.

"She's not use to this world, Hermione. We all have to strive to remember that she grew up as a muggle with muggle things. The most normal things for us, would be the strangest for her to even understand. I hope you will take it upon yourself to help her adjust to this new place." The words echoed through her head.

"Here let me show you." She said while holding out her arm and the brown owl flew over to her. 

"In the wizarding world we use something called 'Owl Post', it's the most reliable way to send word." She said while undoing the letter form the owl. 

"Hasn't anyone ever heard of E-mail?" Missy questioned.

"Well yes, but that's only in the Muggle world. It doesn't work here."

"I have been brought back to the middle-ages!" Missy practically yelled out in flustration. She walked back over to her bed and flopped down on to.

"I'm really starting to dislike this damn place." She said under her breath so Hermione wouldn't hear. 

"Hey Missy," Hermione called out after dispatching the owl back to the night sky. "The letter is for you." She through it over to the bed and Missy looked at it as if it might bite her. Hermione noticed the odd look Missy was giving the letter and walked over to it. 

"What's wrong Missy?" She asked. Missy didn't look up from the letter that was still sitting on her bed. Hermione almost thought that she hadn't heard the question, but then Missy let out a sigh as if she had been holding her breath for days on end. 

"No body knows I'm here." She said looking up at Hermione. 

"Do you want me to open it? It's probably Professor McGonnagall owling you to give you you're knew class schedule." She said as she took the letter off the bed and started to open it up. Missy kept her gaze down at the bed. Hermione read the letter to herself then smiled down at Missy. 

"The letter is from Snape. It's informing you that you have a detention with Flinch to night at Eight." Missy sighed once again and looked a little more relived at what the letter said. 

"Well you should probably get to Flinch's. I'll talk to you later about fighting with a Professor." She said with a smile, then left the dorm room. Missy sat on her bed and smiled once again. She reached under her bed and pulled out a deskmen and head phones. She placed the headphones on her head then whispered a charm to the discman that started to play the music. Missy walked down the halls listening to her music, walking every step in beat to the music and humming along. 

"Last chance to dance out in back of the bar." She sang as she rounded the bend and came almost face to face with a tall red head, who would have been rather good looking if it wasn't for the black eye he was sporting. Missy looked into his blue eyes and smile. "Shakin' hands, nice to meet you, I don't who you are." She sang the next part of the song when went around the tall boy who still stood there stunned. Missy walked into the Trophy room and smiled. 

"At least I'll have some company tonight." She thought to herself as she pulled off her headphones and looked at the other boy. He had deep green eyes and black hair. He was about the same height as the other boy she had saw on her way, but he wasn't sporting any black eyes or bruises that she could see. Before she could say anything, yet another man walked in. 

"Potter, Weasley." He said looking at the one boy, and then the red-haired one appeared in the door way. "Ah good you both here. You know what to do." Was all the man said, and both of the boy grabbed cloths an set to work. The men looked down at a sheet of paper and smiled. "Looks like you boys are going to have to company of Mr. Malfoy for the evening." He said with a mean laugh. Both of the boys groaned in unison. The man turned to leave the room, when he came to face Missy.

"And you are?" He asked.

"Missy Mcra. I got a letter saying I was serving my detention with you." She said.

"No, your not on my list. You must be serving with Ms. Granger. She should be along any moment now." He said while writing something down on a piece of paper. Just then Hermione came crashing into the room throwing her book bag into a corner and smiling.

"Sorry Mr. Flinch. I got held up at the library." She said while taking the note from his hand and read it to herself. "Yes I will see that this problem is dealt with." She finished saying as she hurried Mr Flinch out of the room. Then came back in. "Hey Harry, Ron!" She cried out sounding very giddy. Both of the boys looked up from what they were doing and smiled. "I'd like you to meet, Missy. Missy these are my two best and most trusted friends in the entire universe." She said introducing them to each other. Harry wiped his hands on his pants then held it out to shake. "Nice to meet you Missy." He said with a big grin on his face. 

"Pleasure is all mine." She replied back with a cute smile on her face. She looked beyond him and saw the other boy just standing there. 

"Oy! Ron come meet Hermione's new friend!" He bellowed not taking his eyes of Missy. Ron nervously walked up to her and held out his hand that he was using all he might to not have start shaking. 

"Nice to meet you, Ron." Missy said with the same cute smile on her face. Both boys just looked at her, and Missy could feel herself start to blush. Hermione noticed the looks that were passing from Ron and Harry towards Missy. However Missy wasn't returning their looks. 

"You two look as if you never seen a pretty girl before!" Hermione said while hitting Ron playfully in the chest. 

"That because they've been friends with you for seven years." Came a cold voice from the door way. The tension in the room whet from being bad to being a thousand- times worse. 

"Malfoy, you're late!" Hermione yelled out. Her voice was like a chain saw cutting through ice. 

"Sorry you're Highness. I'll try to be more prompt like you are." He said with a drawl in his icy voice. Hermione just rolled her eyes at his antics. 

"All right boys, time to get cleaning." Hermione said looking at all three boys, who grunted and picked up cloths and started to clean the Trophies. Missy noticed that Ron and Harry worked together quietly while the other boy whom she had run into yesterday worked by himself. 

"Missy, you can go help Mr Malfoy over there cleaning those Trophies." She said with a face that looked like it was the last thing she wanted to have her friend doing. Missy just smiled and walked over to where Malfoy was working a put her head phones on and started to work cleaning the Trophies while listening to her music. This wasn't really a punishment for her, seeing as she was use to cleaning things. It kind of made her feel like she was back at home in away. As she cleaned the award's she red what they were for. ' Gryffindor House cup '85' 'Quiddittch Champions 1995' and under that had the Slytherin cress. Mindlessly cleaning Missy didn't really pay much attention to what was going on around her. When she had first started cleaning, she had made mental notes about everything. She analysed each of the guys and Hermione. She started at Harry. 

"Harry Potter." She thought to herself. "He's talk like all the other boys at this school, and fairly well built. But seems to like hiding under that bowl cut of his. And those glasses aren't the most becoming on him, but give him this sweet cuteness to him." She continued to scan him over making more mental notes. "He's mysterious." She thought. "Very mysterious. But there is just something about him. Some thing I don't understand, but in a way I do." She thought. Then she looked over at the boy named Ron. "He has potential little taller then Harry, but built almost the same. He's not as mysterious. He not mysterious at all. He has this home-grown country boy feel about him. His red hair is kind of cute, but not my type. He seems to, much of the really good friend type. He's really shy and every time he looks at him he blushes." She said to herself. "It's kind of weird." Her eyes went over to Hermione, who had her nose in a book and wasn't paying much attention to what was going on. Ron and Harry were putting the trophy shiner on the back of the coat, that Malfoy's had taken off. "She seems nice enough. But nothing like Bev." She smiled at the thought of her, very best friend Beverly. "God I miss you Bev." She said with a sigh. Over in the corner Ron and Harry had finished destroying Malfoy's coat and were trying not to laugh to hard. Harry lend up against once of the cases and pushed his black hair off his forehead and slipt down to the ground. Missy saw a scar the shape of a lightening bolt, paltered to his head. 

"What happened to your forehead?" She called over to him as she through her rag onto the floor, and walked over. Harry jumped off his feet and instantly stalked over to Malfoy.

"What did you do to my forehead?" He demanded loudly. 

"Oh come on Potter. Do you really think I want to draw more attention to your head?" Malfoy said in an irradiated voice. Harry walked over to one of the Trophy cases and looked at his reflection. And saw that nothing had changed with his scar. He looked over at Missy and rolled his eyes. Surprised by the look she had gotten from him, she decided to push this one. 

"Seriously Harry, what happened? Did you fall or something when you were a child." She asked. Everyone in the room looked at her as if she were an alien. A look she was getting very use to. Harry looked confused himself. He wasn't sure how to respond to the question, or even tell if Missy was being sincere. Malfoy looked as if he had just hit the jack pot.

"Did hell just freeze over?!" He said with the giddiness of a school girl. Everyone just looked at him and sent dirty looks his way. But he wanted to remember this moment till the day he died. 

"A person who doesn't know who Harry Potter is!" He said mostly directed to Harry, but Missy was starting to feel very stupid now. 

"Oh of course she knows who Harry is." Hermione said getting fed-up with everyone behaviour that night. Missy looked at Harry and smiled shyly. 

"Sorry I have no clue who you are." Malfoy grunted, because he knew what was going to come next. They were going to tell the story. "Great." He thought to himself. "Know I get to hear the damn story for the six-billionth time!" He thought to himself. 

"Stupid mudbloods." He said under his breath. Missy heard what he said and turned around to face him. 

"Pardon me? Care to repeat that for everyone else to hear?" She said not showing a hint of anger, even tho she could feel it burning inside her. 

Malfoy knew he shouldn't pick this fight, but he just couldn't resist. 

"I said stupid MUDBLOODS!" He spoke loudly and put a hard emphasis on the mudbloods part. Hermione looked angry. Harry looked ticked off. Ron looked pissed off. 

"Got anything else you like to say?" Missy growled back at him. 

"Oh I have a lot to say. But the biggest one is, that I'm surrounded by dirty little MUDBLOODS, and muggle-loving fools, who's only reason, in life is to give me and my friends so comic relief." He said with a mean smile on his face. Hermione was about to yell out something to stop anything from happening, but Missy beat her to it. Missy didn't blink, but she did raise her hand into a tight fist, that took her whole body by control. She pushed her arm forward with such force that it collied with Malfoy's cheek bone, and you could almost hear the cracking sound. Malfoy was so surprised by the sudden punch to his face, that he stumbled back wards, but if that wasn't enough he tripped over the stool that had his nice greased jacket on it and went tumbling backwards on top of it. Missy turned back around too look at the stunned faces or her friends. Two her grinning madly at her and the other was trying to look serious but was having a hard time of it. 

"Seventy-Five points from Gryffindor!" Came an angry voice. Malfoy preformed a quick healing spell in his jaw and got up.

"I'll give you Seventy-five points from Gryffindor!" Missy yelled out then went charging back at him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Okay I used someone else's song, so I have to give the credit. The song is called 'S Fáááágaim mo Bhaile. It was came out back in 1989 and is by Enya.

  
  
  


Chapter Seven: Meeting a Slanaitheoir.

  
  


Draco sat at his desk, which was set up in the far corner of his unwelcoming room. The room walls were like a dungeon, cold and harsh to the touch. His entire room had a damp chill to it. His four poster bed had black canopy and bed curtains that flood delicately to the ground. His bed sheets were a deep forest green with silver linings on the edges of the material. He had text books pilled up beside his bed, and a bottle of ink and a quill sitting on top of a small bedside table. The room had very little light, and only a small window. Draco's father was able to pay the school board enough money so that his son would be able to have the privacy of his own dormitory. Back in the corner Draco held his quill in one hand and rubbed his soar jaw with the other. He was writing by candle light on a piece of parchment that had DCM in a metallic, calligraphy, and in black ink read a letter to his father. 

  


Father,

I am sending you this owl, in hope that it reaches you before Dumbledore's letter does. I have just been realised from the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey fixed my broken jaw and my cracked rib. As you probably have guessed. I was in a fight last night. I will not go into the details of what happened, because I'm sure that, that muggle loving fool, has already told you. All I have to say for myself father, is that I'm truly sorry. I have disgraced the family name. On a final note, I have decided I will get revenge on the muggle born girl Missy Mcra.

Your Son,

Draco Claec Malfoy

  


Draco folded the letter up neatly, with one hand, while using the other to melt a stick of green candle wax. He flipped the letter over and wiped the gooey substance onto it, then slammed down a rubber stamp, that had the Malfoy family cress on it. 

  
  


"Hope you like my letter father." Was all he said while he tied it to his falcon's paw and let it loose into the morning air. From Draco's bedroom window he could see Harry Potter and his gang of miscreants walking toward Hagrid's hut down at the edge of the forest. Then Harry stopped for a second and turned. He was looking in the direction of Draco, but then looked away when a fourth person came running to catch up. 

  
  
  


~~~~~~******~~~~~~Down at Hagrid's Hut~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


"Harry wait up!" Missy yelled while running across Hogwarts grounds trying to catch up. Harry stopped and turned to see who was calling his name and smiled as he saw the girl, who had beaten the Canary cream out of him last night. 

"Morning Missy!" He said cheerfully. When she reached Harry she smiled back at him and started to walk. 

"So how long are you going to be in detention for?" Harry asked. 

"Oh only tonight." She replied with a big grin. 

"What? You only got one detention for beating up the 'Head Boy'?" Harry said with such surprise. "Man I should try that one day!"

"Harry you know you'd get like a year's worth of detentions for doing that." Missy said with somewhat of a serious voice. 

"Yeah I know. But it's fun to think about it." He said making Missy smile. "So why only one night's worth?" He asked.

"Because they're blaming it on my mother and grandmothers' death. Professor Dumbledore said it just my way of acting out on what their passing as done to me." Missy explained in an odd voice. Almost as if it were a lie.

"Your parents are dead?" Harry question. It was the first time he's ever met another orphan like himself.

"Well, my mom and grandma are. I don't know about my father. My mom use to tell me that he didn't even know I excited." 

"My parents are dead too." Harry said with a sad voice. "Voldermort killed them when I was just over a year old." Harry continued. 

Missy didn't say anything. She remembered what her mother had once told her of a Lord named Voldermort. She started to stare off into the woods a head of her and got this dazed look on her face. She closed her eyes for a split second and images flashed like a picture show on high speed through her head, then everything came into focus. 

  
  
  


~~~Flashback~~~

In a quant little house back in Canada, Missy mother sat at a table sipping a cup of coffee.

"I just don't know what to do." Her mother said into to thin air, then took a sip from her cup. Missy was in the dark shadows of the kitchen door, just out of view of her mother. At the kitchen sink was her grandmother, washing the dishes from dinner. It was just dust outside, and the sun was creating a burning red sky. 

"Do what you've been doing for the last three years Isobella." Her grandmothers' voice echoed.

"What hid and pretend like nothing is happening? I can't keep doing that mother." Isobella said with s sad discouraged face.

"Do you want to risk your daughters life?" Snapped her grandmother.

"Mother! I can't believe you just said that! I moved here to protect Missy from what was happening. But we can't stay hidden away like this forever! He'll find us one day." Isobella wanted to scream at her mother, but knew she shouldn't. Isobella's mother was about too replied when came the sleepy little voice from the shadows of the doorway.

"Who's gonna find us mamma?" Missy heard a younger version of herself say, as she stumbled over to her mother chair. Isobella picked the small girl up into her arms and held her tight. 

"Nobody, looking for us sweety. Don't worry your sweet face about it." Her mother said saw she ran her fingers through, the short brown hair that Missy had. "Nobody at all."

  
  
  


~~~~End Flashback~~~~~

Missy still had her eyes set on the dark forest a head or her.

"Missy?" A voice came through to her. "Missy? Are you okay?" The voice asked again. Finally Missy shook her head and blinked taking her gaze of the forest. She looked around, to not only find Harry looking worriedly at her, but Ron and Hermione's faces as well. 

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just zoned out for a moment there." She said half-heartedly, and a fake, smile on her face. 

"Missy most people don't zone out for almost five minutes at a time!" Hermione said, fully not believing Missy reason. "You looked like you were on another planet." 

"Just a memory." She said then started toward Hagrid's hut. Missy had yet to meet Hagrid, or his unusual pets. As the foursome walked to the hut, a group of Slytherin's pushed by them almost knocking Hermione off her feet, because she was carrying so many text books. 

"Gees's I wish they would watch where their going." She said quietly to herself, but the other three heard her anyway. 

"So Missy, are you ready for your first, Care of Magical Creatures class?" Ron asked nervously. Missy looked back at him and smiled. 

"Ron, why do I make you so nervous?" She asked fully knowing she wasn't going to get an answer. And she was right. He mumbled then walked a head of the rest of them.

"Is he always like that?" Missy asked to no one in particular. 

"Na, only with you." Harry responded with a smiled winking knowingly at Missy then ran to catch up with Ron.

"What?" Missy responded. Hermione, let out a small giggle, then started to walk to the class herself. Missy kept her puzzled look on her face as she walked to the hut as well. Soon the class was starting and this man came out who, was more then eight feet in height and all around big. From the top of his head, down to about his chest had to have been covered with dark messy black hair. The only part of his, face that was visible were his eyes. They were like squinting black beetles. 

"Good morn' class." He spoke with a tick accent. Part of the class nodded in acknowledgment while the others just grunted something. "Ter'day, we'll be working with the Slanaitheoir's. If everyone 'ould pair off, well get star'ted." Everyone jumped at the words of pairing off.

Harry and Ron were working together. Hermione and Juno were already hard at work. It seemed that everyone had partnered up before Missy had a chance to notice. She stood there feeling very awkward, and very much like the new girl in class she was. She didn't want to look stupid in front of the class, so she kept to herself and acted like she had a partner. Hagrid, handed out a small animal, that looked something like a grey wolf cub. Missy took a pure white fluffy one under her arm and went where she hoped nobody could see her. She walked over behind Hagrid's hut and sat down on the ground leaning up against a fence. She played with the animal like she would a puppy. 

"You're a cut little thing." She said as she was playing with its tail. The Slanaitheoir rolled around on the ground, putting it paws up into the air, and playfully extended a set of very sharp looking claws. 

"Aw you think your all big and tough." Missy cooed. She walked over to it and picked the thing up into her arms then walked back to the fence, but this time she sat on top of the fence, holding the fluffy white creature in her arms. The creature started to fight the grip Missy had on it fur, and try to wiggle its way through her arms. She smiled to herself, then started to sing. 

" 's faagaim mo bhaile. Taa mo chroise go broon, 's fad ar shiuul m'oogle." She sang softly in a sweet voice. The Slanaitheoir started to roll into a ball in her arms and purr to the sound of her voice.

"Oiiche 's mee liom feein. Speeartha dubh go domhain, a choiich. Ag cuimhneamh ar leatha a bhii gan ghaa agus gan ghuraim. Eeistim leis an ghaoth Uaigneas moor, go deo, a choiich." Missy's voice started to grow a little quieter as she thought about her mother. She was so engrossed in the song that she hadn't notice the crowed that had gathered around her. 

"Deireadh an turas moor, taaim broonach, buartha 's briste. I mo dhiaidh nach mbeidh niios moo, ach taa see i ndaan duuinn, a phaaistii. Ach, taa see i ndaan duuinn, a phaaistii." Missy looked up from where she was sitting on the fence to see a see of faces memorized in what she was singing. Even Hagrid was watching what she was doing. The Slanaitheoir was now sleeping in her arms, no longer purring to the sound of her voice. Missy was about to stop singing because she was embarrassed about being caught. 

"Please don't stop." A voice came out. Missy looked shocked, she couldn't tell where it came from but knew new it was somebody in the group who was listening. She looked down into the eyes of some of the other people and saw Hermione, face caught between a happy place and a saddened place. 

"Is fada anois an laa a d'fhaag mee mo bhaile. Niil aatthas i mo shaol. Niil ann ach an marbh. Niil ann ach an marbh." She finished and everyone just left. Nobody new what to say, or what to think. The words of the song, were memorizing at yet strange. No one was able to understand what she sung, but still the words of the music would stay with them forever. 

"Where did you learn that?" Hermione asked while taking the Slanaitheoir, from her arms. Missy looked confused for a moment, then looked sadly down at the ground.

"My mother, use to sing it to me." She said, then jumped down from the fence. 

"It's very pretty. What does it mean?" 

"Um . . . well." Missy stuttered with the words. "I don't really know. I can't remember what the words mean."

"Do you know why you started to sing to the Slanaitheoir?" Hermione pushed the line of questioning further.

"No. I just sung." That was all Missy said. Over in the corner not far behind Missy stood four pairs of cold scary eyes.

"Draco, why must we watch them like this?" Pansy questioned irritably. "I mean were not going to be able to do anything from back here, and you know what Hagrid will do." She warned.

"Pansy?" Came Draco's voice.

"Hmm?"

"Shut your mouth." Was all he said. Pansy quickly closed her gapping mouth and looked over to see Crabe and Goyle snickering at her. They both seemed to stop, rather abruptly when she pointed her wand their way. Draco watched the group laugh and talk amongst themselves. Hermione playfully pushed Ron into Missy who went tumbling down to the ground. Ron helped her back, even tho it was rather hard, because of her giggling. He saw her swing her very long brown hair over her shoulders. Part of it was done in a half braid to keep it out of her eyes. Draco could see the tips of her jeans under her robes.

'Looks like you still don't understand the dress code, mudblood.' He said to himself with a small snicker. 

"What's so funny Draco?" Goyle's voice came out. 

"You'll see." Draco said as he grabbed three flowers from a tree that was in full bloom and walked over to where the four were laughing. 

"Good morning." His voice sneered at all of them. They all turned to look at him. Three set's of unhappy eyes glared and the fourth just watched. 

"Are you back for more?!" The fourth set said, bright and happily. 

"No I came to apologize for what happened yesterday." He said looking directly at Missy. Ron and Harry started to laugh. Both Missy and Hermione shot them angry looks. 

"Have a sudden, change of heart Mr Malfoy?" Hermione questioned his actions. 

"You could say that." He said while handing both of the girls a flower each. Hermione looked suspiciously at the flower and at him. 'What are you up to Malfoy?' She thought to herself but kept a smiled on her face. 

"Why thank you." Missy said, then turned her back on him and looked to see both Harry and Ron on the ground because they were laughing so hard. Tears poured down Ron's face, while Harry held his sides because he was laughing so hard. By this time Hermione had turned around as well to watch the two boys. Not sure if she should start laughing herself or keep an eye on Malfoy. This was all the time Draco need to get even with Missy for what she pulled last night. He transfigured the third flower into a pair of scissors, and while to two girls watched Ron and Harry laugh themselves silly on the floor Malfoy made his attack. In one swift mood he cut in part of her braided hair and caught it as if fell into his hands to make sure no one would see what he had just done. Missy hadn't noticed a thing being done at the back of her head, because she was starting to laugh herself at Ron and Harry and how out of control they were. Some of the Gryffindor's had come to see what the problem was, but only found the two grown boys rolling around on the ground. From behind Missy, Draco raised the long braid with his one hand and lowered it down beside her face, so she could just barely see it. Hermione was trying to help Harry get off the ground when he looked up to see the evil smile of Draco Malfoy, holding a long brown braid. Missy saw the look in Harry's eyes and looked to the side of her head and saw, her beautiful brown hair in the hands of that monster. She ran her fingers down her hair and found that her once hair that once went passed her ass, had been copped off. The braid Draco held in his hand had to have been more than two feet long. Missy swung around, anger filled her sea green eyes and she glared at Malfoy.

"You- you- you." She couldn't get the words out of her mouth. She was lost for what to say. Her head was telling her to knock him out, but her heart was telling her to just turn and walk away. She raised on hand, and it looked like she was going to smack him across the face. Even Malfoy's eyes got a little worried when he saw her hand start to move, but all she did was grab the hair from his hands. She started to walk away, when something made her turn and look at Malfoy. But her eyes went past him. To a shadow in the dark. Something came back to her, something she had wanted to forget. Draco saw the hatred in Missy's eyes suddenly become fear. She looked like a little child, who had just seen a ghost. Draco put out his hand to her and said, "Missy?" Ron, Harry and Hermione looked when they heard Draco call her name, but it was too late. Missy's body was falling to the ground. When her body landed on the ground, she started to go into fits of seizures. 

  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter Eight

Taming of a Dragon

By Lio~

  
  
  
  


Chapter Eight:

  
  


The night was dark and cold. The rain that had threatened the earth earlier that day had held off, but now it seemed to be coming with full force. Lightening crashed though the night sky giving the area an eery blue ting to it for a matter of seconds then everything went back to the blackness it was. Thunder roared loudly in the night sky, then there was another flash of light. The surroundings were dark, and to anyone who had never been there before would have gotten lost in a matter of seconds. Fog was starting to roll in, and it now became even harder to see. A woman ran as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going but her heart told her she was going in the right direction. She ran into the woods, almost tripping on a root that lay above the ground. She hugged the tree for support hoping it would be enough. Looking behind her, she couldn't see a thing. Fear over took her body and she wanted to collapse onto the ground. But a strong set of hands grabbed her. One part wrapped around her waist and the other around her mouth. Every muscle in her body scream, for her to run away. Run away and never look back. But the strong arm around her wouldn't let go. 

"Belle, relax." The man said. Belle recognized the voice. "Your husband sent me." He said slowly letting go of her mouth. She still wanted to scream, but knew in the back of her mind she shouldn't. She turned and looked at the man.

"Remus." She breathed, almost a sigh of relief.

"Shh." He silenced her with a look. There was another flash of lightening as Belle could see everything around her for a moment. He looked back to the field she had just ran through with fear. More fear then when Remus had held her, and she didn't know who it was. 

Crossing the fog filled field, where hooded men in black clocks. It didn't even look like they were walking toward the two hidden on the edge of the forest. It looked like they were floating. The hooded figures kept moving closer and closer. They all seemed to move at least a step behind one that walked in the middle. Belle gript Remus tightly as they continued to move closer. That was a crash of thunder, so loud and hard it felt like the earth had moved, then rain pour down.

"God, Remus." She muttered quietly.

"I know Belle. Just stay calm. They won't notice us." He tried to assure, but his voice came out in a tremble. The men had stopped walking twenty feet from where the edge of the forest started. The man in the middle removed his hood and started to laugh, but the laugh sounded more like a cackle. Then the rain came down harder. Each drop felt like a nail being pounded into Belle's skin. Remus watched as, the now unhooded man motioned with one hand and another came forward. 

"Fetch her." The man said.

"Yes, my Lord." Was all he said then with a single motion of his own hand three other men came forward, and started walking toward the forest. Belle breathed in deeply as they moved closer, and closer to where she and Remus were hiding. 

"Come, now Belle." She heard a familiar voice beckon. She couldn't resist looking out from behind the tree where she hid to see the pale skin of a man she once knew. 

"Severus." Remus hissed, to himself. But that was enough for him to be heard. Another flash of lightening and Severus Snape stood in front of both people. 

"Lupin. I should have known, you'd be here to help her." He sneered in disgust at the sight of Remus.

"Yes, well anything for a friend." He replied pleasantly while pulling his wand out from under his robes. 

"Such a shame, your friend couldn't be here to witness this act himself." Snape chuckled to himself. "Isn't that right Isobella? Your own husband can't protect you, so he sends his pitiful friends to do it." Belle wanted to scream at him, but Remus was holding her back.

"Belle, calm your self. He wants you to over react, so you become more venerable and will act on impulse." Remus whispered into her ear. Belle immediately regained her composure, and grabbed her own wand and pointed right at Snape. 

"Oh, please. Do you honestly think, two wizards are going to stop the Dark Lord?" He laughed to himself, giving the two, enough time to grabbed their wands. "Now make it easy," He said. "And just walk with me." Remus gave Belle a nudge instructing her to do as she was requested. Belle hesitated for a moment but then started to walk. The three of them walked out of the forest and into the torrential down pour that was mostly being blocked by the abundance of trees in the forest. Soon they were surrounded everywhere by Death-Eaters. The circled around the twosome, with hungry cold eyes. Remus recognized a few of them but didn't say anything. 

"You realize the only reason why I'm letting you control me like this is because I have a child to think about!" Belle yelled out in anger. Remus grabbed her by the wrists and held her back while she wanted to kick and scream her way back to her daughter. 

"Yes and you wouldn't want to endanger her life would you?" The Dark Lord spoke out for the first time. Belle looked at Remus with fear in her eyes. 

"She's at a friend's house." Was all he said then when back to forming a plain to get them out of the predicament they were in. 

"Is that what you really think?" The Dark Lord said with a cruel smile.

Beth looked at Remus then back to the Lord. "No." Was all she could get out of her mouth. Everything else got stuck in her throat. 

"She quite the character, Isobella." The Dark Lord said with a smile as one of his men brought Belle's daughter out in his arms.

"Missy!" She said quietly afraid that she might scare the girl. The man carrying her put her down and Missy stumbled, when her small feet touched the ground. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, just as the rain started to let up. Belle looked heart broken, as she saw her child in a Disney night dress, which was now wet from being out in the cold rain, look dazedly around the area.

"You monster! She a child!" Belle screamed out. Remus had to restrain her from attacking everyone around. " A four-year-old little girl!" She continued to scream hysterically. The Dark Lord muttered a binding smell, and Belle's body fell limp.

"Keep, that up and I won't even let you hold her." The Dark Lord commanded. Belle tried to look up at him, but with the body bind on her, she couldn't even move. 

"Bring the girl to me." He said with full command. The Death- Eater, picked Missy back up off the ground and brought her over to his Lord. He held her out to the Lord like you would a rag-doll. He had his hands under her arms and her legs hung loosely. The Lord took Missy in his arms and smiled at the small four-year-old. 

"So your Missy." He said with a smile, trying not to scar the girl. At least not yet. Missy nodded her head. "I bet you'd like to see your mother." He continued. "Would you like that?" Missy again just nodded her head. "Do you not speak?" He questioned. Missy looked at the ground and said quietly. 

"My Mommy said 'Never talk to strangers'." 

"Oh she did, did she? Well I'm not a stranger. I'm an old friend of you mothers." He said as he put the girl back down on the ground. Missy's feet touched the ground and she slipt underneath the wetness of the grass. 

"Severus. Take Missy to her mother." The Lord commanded. Snape moved quickly over to Missy and forcefully took her hand. Snape almost dragged the child over to where Remus held Belle, who was still under the spell. 

"Mommy!" Missy said, letting go of Snape's hand and running over to her mother. 

"My baby." She said as tears fell down her cheek. "Don't be scared Missy. Okay?" 

"I'm not scared." Missy said giving her mother a hug, but not receiving on in return. Missy looked confused at how her mother didn't hug her. 

"Please! Let my hold, my child!" She cried out, making Missy jump a little. The Dark Lord looked amused with her face as she begged to him. But with a wave of his hand Belle fell to the wet ground in a hep. She didn't even think she just held out her arms, and Missy came running into them.

"Oh my baby girl." She cried while picking Missy up and holding her tight. 

"Severus. Retrieve the girl." The Lord yelled. Snape walked over to Belle and pried Missy from her arms with such force that Belle fell backwards onto Remus. Snape brought Missy back over to the Lord and he looked at the child and smiled cruelly.

"Snape!" He commanded once again. "Throw the child into the air!" He said. Snape looked worried for a moment then hid it quickly. He picked Missy up, from under her arms. He hesitated for a moment but then started to swing his arms. Soon he let go of Missy and she went flying up into the air. Twenty feet or so. The Dark Lord starting saying the words to an unforgivable curse, as voices cried out 'No'.

  
  
  
  


Missy awoke screaming. "No!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Sweat fell from her forehead as she sat up in the bed still screaming. She wanted to run, but her legs wouldn't move. She trashed like a wild animal at the table beside her. Sending the vase with light blue 'Snuggle' flowers in them, flying to the ground breaking into a million tiny pieces. Missy was kicking and screaming trying to get out of the bed when Madam Pomfrey came rushing into the room. She had been treating students for Hagrid's class for burns and lacerations. Madam Pomfrey, reached the bed just as Missy sent another object flying to the floor. Madam Pomfrey tried to grab a hold of Missy's flaring arms, she couldn't keep her grip. Whatever had woken Missy out of her unconsciousness had also given her unbelievable strength to fight. The nurse tried to calm her down by use of spells but, they didn't seem to have any effect on her body. She would slow down for a moment or two, but then she'd be right back fighting to get out of them bed. Madam Pomfrey tried to use all her body weight to hold Missy down in the bed while she sent someone for help but Missy sent the nurse flying out of the curtains that had been hiding Missy's bed. Madam Pomfrey got off the floor and limply tried to get out of them room but was stopped but someone running in. 

"What the hell is going on here?" He asked.

"Oh Ron! Thank goodness. Missy just woke up and is screaming insanities about everyone. She's trying to get out of the bed, but I had put restraints on her legs yester day." Madam Pomfrey tried to explain. Ron looked at her, and saw the panic in her eyes. 

"Had Missy really lost it?" He thought to himself, but then quickly diminished the thought and ran back into the room he had come from.

"Harry, Seamus. Missy out of control!" He yelled at two of the boys. Half the room turned to look at him. They had all been there the day Missy had fallen during class over a week ago. Both Seamus and Harry jumped off the bed's they had been occupying and ran with Ron into the other infirmary where the screams that Ron had left the main infirmary to investigate got louder. 

"Bloody hell." Harry said as the sound got louder. "She screams like a blood Banshee." 

"Yeah." Seamus agreed. "And I thought Hermione was loud." The three boys snickered at the comment but then stopped when they heard yet another crashing sound come from behind them. 

"What the hell?" Ron mouthed as they turned to see Missy had broken the straps that had restrained her legs. 

"Uh . . . maybe . . . I should . . . um . . . go." Seamus stuttered out.

"I agree. Go get Hagrid." Harry said not taking his eyes of what Missy was doing. "He'll know who to get." He said as he watched as Missy through another vase across the room. Seamus ran out of the room to find Hagrid, leaving Ron and Harry to deal with Missy.

"What you think we ought to do?" Ron asked looking at his fearless leader of a best friend.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I don't now maybe it because you beating You-Know-Who, a few times'." Ron said with a half smile remembering some of his friend's encounters with the Dark Lord.

"So think that because I've taken him down several times that qualifies me to deal with a hormonal teenaged girl, who doesn't seem to be to happy." Harry said with a serious face. "Man, I'd rather fight You-Know-Who, then with her right now." Ron tried no to laugh at his best friend's joke, but then he thought for a second. And came to the conclusion that he agreed with Harry. Teenaged girls are scarier then Lord Voldemort, when mad. Ron was so deep in thought he hadn't noticed what Missy was doing in the room, until he heard the crashing or something on the floor. He looked over to see Missy throwing a mirror onto the ground as it broke into a million pieces, reflecting Missy's angry face.

"Well that defiantly seven years' bad luck." Harry mumbled to himself.

"Seven years of what?" Ron replied looking totally confused. Harry was about to explain when someone interrupted him. 

"Would someone please shut her up?!" The angry voice boomed. They turned to see the tall Malfoy standing there, looking annoyed. 

"You wanna do it?" Ron stubbornly said back to him.

"Gladly!" Malfoy shot back at him, then strode toward Missy. She looked at him and he looked at her. Missy grabbed a potion from the cabinet on the wall and through it with such force at Draco that it would have left a nice big bruise right smack dab in the centre of his head. Malfoy ducked to the ground and the potions smashed onto the floor ten feet from where Ron and Harry were standing. The pink liquid spread on the floor, making it so Ron and Harry would not dare, cross not knowing what the potion was on the floor. 

"All right, I've had enough of this." Malfoy growled at Missy who was screaming at him to keep away. He took a few swift steps toward her, then before she knew it he had thrown her over his broad shoulders and started walking toward her bed. Missy was kicking and beating on his back trying to get free of his grip, but couldn't seem to manage it. He held her in such a position that it would take the jaws of life just to free here.

"PUT ME DOWN, YOU CRETIN!" She screamed out and beat him on the back. Malfoy snickered at what she had just called him "So true, so true." He thought to himself. Missy was so angry at that she did the next best thing that could come to her mind. She lowered her face to his mid back more to the side of where his hips started, and bit down into his flesh. Not hard enough so it would start to bleed. Just enough to make him jump and leave teeth marks. Malfoy screamed in surprise, tossing Missy onto the nearest bed and jumping around grabbing at where she had just taken a bite out him.

"Fuck she just bit me!" He screamed out in frustration. He wasn't paying attention to where or what Missy was doing. She had mounted herself on the bed and was reading to spring when Malfoy's back was to her. Not realizing what was about to happen Malfoy cursed under his breath a little more. He turned and glared at Ron and Harry, who could see what Missy was about to do and were trying to warn him, but it was too late. Missy had leapt onto his back and now held him in a choker hold. Malfoy swung around and around trying to knock her off, but she held on tight. Arms around his neck she didn't know what she was doing so she squeezed tighter, and Malfoy's face started to turn blue. Just then Hagrid and the care taker Filch came storming into the room to see a blue-faced Malfoy starting to look very dizzy and ready to pass out. Professor McGonnagall was hot on their tail with an angry looking Snape beside her. Snape stormed forward, right though the spilt potion and directly toward Malfoy. Hagrid fallowed in suit. Missy saw Hagrid coming toward her, and started to grow a little less frightened but then she saw him. The man who tormented her dream. Snape. Snape was shouting something at her, while waving his wand. Missy felt as if someone was ripping her arms from her sockets, as she was forcefully charmed to let got of Malfoy. Her arms let go of the hold she held on him and she fell to the ground scurrying into the corner like a mouse trapped by a cat. Draco had stumbled to the ground trying to catch his breath. He sat on his inner thighs and legs, hands resting on the ground breathing deeply for a moment or so. The colour was coming back to his cheeks and his breathing was becoming more normal. Snape bent down to the ground to take with him.

"Are you all right?" He asked sounded as if he cared just a little bit.

"I'm fine." Malfoy mumbled. Snape glared at Missy, who was hiding in a ball in the corner. 

"Two-hundred points from Gryffindor." He growled as he moved closer to her. As Snape to a few steps closer to Missy she became to shake violently. Not like she had last week, this was a more uncontrollable scared shake. 

"S-s-s-Stay aw-away from mu-mu me." She stuttered out as he came closer to her. Her eyes filled with fear, hatred, anger and tears. Just as Snape lowered himself down to her eye level, another party entered the room, helping a very shaken up Madam Pomfrey.

"Professor Snape, I suggest that you step back from her." Dumbledore called out as he helped Madam into a chair to relax her. Snape only did as he was requested, because it was the Head Master of the school. He turned his back on Missy just enough for to grab a shard of glass from the floor and lunged at Snape. The shard of glass cut through his black robes and into his skin. Snape cried out in pain, as Missy dug the piece of glass further into his spine. Without a word Hagrid stepped out from where he was and grabbed Missy around the waist. 

"Put me down!" She howled, as he carried her over to Dumbledore.

"Thank you Hagrid." He said with a soft smile directed at both Missy and Hagrid. "Now Madam Pomfrey will see to the injured. When everyone is taken care of, would you please come to my office." He reached down and took a hold of Missy's hand and started to lead her away from the Hospital wing and down a few corridors. 

TBC~

  
  


A/N2: Well there you have it. Yet another chapter. Please remember, what were all going to try and do. Hope you all had a good weekend! And I'll have more for you as soon as I can!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
